


Yes Homo

by fireestarteer



Category: Kramsey, Ryley - Fandom
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, Gay, Gay Dom/sub, Gay Smut, Kramsey - Freeform, M/M, Ryley, Smut, Submissive, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireestarteer/pseuds/fireestarteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a smut story based on two real guys who are best friends irl. Although many people ship them, it has been determined that they are both heterosexuals. This story is just poking fun at their relationship. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yes Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut story based on two real guys who are best friends irl. Although many people ship them, it has been determined that they are both heterosexuals. This story is just poking fun at their relationship. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1:  
Sitting at the back of the library, I stared into the pages of the book. The novel itself was interesting, filled with mystery and adventure but I was thinking about something else. My mind was set on spending the day with my best friend, Ramsey. I had invited him to the library to hang out. Our plan was to chill here for a bit then go eat somewhere and possibly go to my house but who knew, our plans always seemed to change. The sound of a chair being pulled out beside me was startling. I looked over to see Ramsey sliding into the seat next to me. He eyed the book in my hands, "What's up, nerd?"

I rolled my eyes at his remark, "Just reading while I waited."

"So what exactly are we doing in a library? There's nothing to do."

I gave a small shrug, "You'd be surprised."

He laughed, "Kyle, you really are a nerd. There's nothing but old books and old people."

I stood up, determined to defend myself, "C'mon and follow me." I led him towards an aisle of books that was completely abandoned. Ramsey stopped and leaned against the shelf, seemingly amused as my hand skimmed across the spines of books. I was looking for something to prove that libraries weren't that bad. I had found some odd books before that I knew he would get a kick out of. My eyes scanned each book quickly, reading titles and authors. My hand brushed across his as I reached for the book I had been looking for. I pulled my hand back and Ramsey stared at me with a glimmer in his eye. My stomach churned and my face burned, I cleared my throat trying to keep my cool. I wasn't sure why I was suddenly so nervous.

"You want this?" he said, holding out the book.

I held out my hand and he handed it to me but Ramsey did not let go. I gave a tug but he was clearly determined for God knows what reason. I locked eyes with him and suddenly my heart was racing. My face flushed and I looked back at the book in our hands.

"Do you mind letting go?" I asked, clearing my throat once more. My voice quivered slightly and I refused to look at him because somehow I knew that looking into his eyes would make it so much worse.

He yanked on the book, bringing me inches from his face. "Why? You don't want to touch my hand again?" His warm breath pressed against my face and I realized I wanted to touch his hand again. No. I didn't. I wasn't homosexual. I couldn't be. We had kissed before but that was a joke. Did I want to touch him?

I didn't say any of these thoughts. Instead I exhaled shakily, "I... um... nah. I'm good bruh." I gave a noticeably fake laugh.

He pushed me back up against the bookshelf, "Oh really?" His breath lingered on my lips again and it smelled strangely wonderful. "Then I guess you don't want me to do this..." he grabbed my shoulders tightly and leaned in an inch closer to my face. His lips pressing against my own. I was suddenly paralyzed. How was I supposed to react? I couldn't push him off but I wasn't sure if I should kiss back either. His lips moved more delicately now and it felt less forced. I let myself relax and feel the tantalizing sensation of his tongue across my lips. His tongue slipped between my now parted lips and I felt myself kiss him in the same passionate way. I wasn't sure why I was doing this but I liked it. Hell, I loved it! He released my left shoulder but kept his hand against my body as he slid his hand down my chest towards the definite bulge I could not deny. His hand rested on my most personal physical feature. I breathed in deeply as I accepted how much I loved this treatment.

The hand that wasn't feeling me up, reached up my shoulders and around the back of my neck. His hand knocked books off the shelf behind me as he grazed my neck. The crash of books falling to the floor made Ramsey jerk himself away from me. He cursed under his breath, "Shit. Fuck."

He walked and looked around the corner to see if anyone had noticed anything while I was busy on my knees, stacking the books and placing them back in their correct order on the bookshelf. He walked back over to me as I was starting to stand up.

"Stop," he commanded.

Since when was he in charge? "Stop what?"

“Get back on your knees.” 

No way. I wasn't taking orders from him. “Yeah well-”

Ramsey cut me off, “Shut up and get on your knees."

Something stirred in me as he demanded me to get on my knees. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, in denial. "What the hell? No."

"You’re mine and you will listen to me, got it?”

I swallowed a lump that had just formed in the back of my throat. My face felt so hot and I wanted to get back on my knees for him. I wanted to please him. Although, I still wasn't sure why. I knelt back down slowly. 

"Now that that is settled, I want you to call me Master from now on unless I say otherwise."

My knees shook with excitement and a shudder went up my spine. I looked up with anticipation as I stuttered a simple, "Yes, Master."

He smiled down with a strangely affectionate expression, "Good boy. I have a few things I want to show you, alright?"

I nodded, eager to obey. I was surprised to find this sort of interaction thrilling. Almost intoxicating.

"Now be a good slave and follow me."

I stood up without hesitation and followed at his heels as we headed out of the library and down the sidewalk. My palms had begun to sweat slightly and for some odd reason the collar of my shirt seemed to be constricting my throat. I stared at the concrete beneath my feet as we walked in silence. Was I gay? I never had thought of Ramsey as more than a friend but now that I saw this side of him, I was intrigued. I questioned myself as I stepped quietly behind Ramsey, who was now my Master apparently. When did he become so dominant over me? I wasn't the type to let go of this much control but I liked it. I was definitely scared of the excitement of being in this position. I was aware that I was listening to the strange tingle in his gut that voiced pleasure. Plus, my dick was definitely not complaining about the attention it received early.

The walk Ramsey had taken me on was more nerve racking than I had hoped. He spoke very little and occasionally turned around to look at me with a malicious wide grin. I could feel myself blush as though his eyes penetrated deep into my thoughts. I was wrapped around his finger and I had no idea why. All I could think of was the way Ramsey had pinned me against the books and kissed me. It aroused me in ways I wouldn't have anticipated.

I did my best to keep calm and collected as we walked down streets populated with cars and people but with every step my stomach churned anxiously waiting in suspense for what I was about to encounter once we arrived at our destination. He suddenly turned to the right onto a street of friendly-looking homes. Perhaps I could find relief without being surrounded by people. I quickly realized I was wrong. I was now walking with only him. I blinked wildly around, wondering which house would be the one we would stop at. I did not want to be alone with him out here in the open. Ramsey turned into a drive way and headed towards the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the house in both fear and exhilaration. He turned back towards me, "You coming or not?"


End file.
